Super Smash Bros. Equinox
Super Smash Bros. Equinox, commonly abbreviated as SSBE, Smash Equinox or simply, Smash 5, is the latest instalment of the Super Smash Bros. series and the fifth title overall. It serves as the successor to Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U respectively, and is planned to be released sometime in 2018 on all major consoles (including: PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo NX, Pacifico, Pyrohedron and Thermo Z.), another new change for the series. It is being created by a vast team of developers, including Illusion Works, Namco Bandai inc., Sora Ltd., Platinum Games, HAL Laboratory, Game Arts and a host of indie developers. With inspiration absorbed from multiple sources, Super Smash Bros. Equinox is easily going to be the biggest and best build Smash Bros. title to exist in the series. If you have any characters you would like to suggest from videos games on any Nintendo console, you can leave them in the comments section. You can also tell me your consoles there too if you'd like the game to be put on it. Development The development of Super Smash Bros. Equinox began quickly after the final DLC release for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, being Bayonetta. Since the predecessor was highly speculated and rumoured to be the closing game to the series, it was easier for the development team to keep the project a hidden secret from the public. Nintendo, with Illusion Works' input, began to bring in more and more developers and directors to create the biggest Smash title in the series so far. Gameplay Super Smash Bros. Equinox works like your standard smash game. Alternating from the usual fighting game which would consist of draining an opponents life bar to 0, Super Smash Bros. works differently, where the main objective is to forcefully knock your opponent off of the stage in a certain amount of time. Using the method of percentages, you have to attack your opponent which over time increases their percentage of damage, which can exceed 100%. As the percentage continues to rise, the launch rate of the fighter also increases, so with every hit the character becomes closer to being knocked off of the stage. To knock out an opponent, you have to launch them off of the stage using various moves. The winner is determined when all opposing players run out of lives or when a time limit is reached. Also alternating from other fighting games such as Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter, Super Smash Bros. works with only two button inputs as opposed to the over complicated button combinations which would differ from character to character. There are a large variable pool of moves for the characters to use, which consist of grabs, pulls and pushes. Some fighters can now even use Recovery moves. There are also finishing moves, which can be accessed through the Smash Ball. A fighter can attack this Smash Ball, and when broken it gives the victor the power to use their finishing move, which again varies depending on the character you are fighting as. However not everything is the same as the previous instalment, in Super Smash Bros. Equinox the mechanics exclusive to amiibo figures are no longer. You can level up your characters through normal game play, eventually raising their level to 100 at the maximum. Once a character has become level 100, all of their stats get a 10% increase. On the topic of stats, you characters now have four different stats which you can manipulate which allows every character to become even more unique. These four stats, Power, Speed, Defence and Luck can all be increased through the items claimed in game modes such as Smash Run 2.0. Increasing in your Power stat increases Percentage Damage per hit, Increasing Speed stat increases your character's speed and flexibility, which can allow them to dodge moves occasionally. Increasing in Defence makes hits less effective and it also allows shielding items to last longer while equipped onto your character, and finally Luck increases the chances of Trophies or other collectable items appearing on the stage. Game Modes Roster ---- Stages Items Assist Trophies Pokemon Extras Reception Gallery Trivia *The Mimikyu art was drawn by INiyu.